


Heat Wave

by Polerfan1986



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gold is good with his hands, Lacey is naughty, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Random - Freeform, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we are having a heat wave where I live at the moment and there have also been thunder storms and this little one shot came about.  This is set before Emma came to town so the curse is still in effect, everyone still has their curse memories including Mr Gold.  Belle is Lacey in this story because of the curse but she isn't locked up in the hospital, she is Mr Gold's naughty new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Storybrooke was in the middle of a sweltering heat wave and there wasn’t a resident of the little town who wasn’t feeling the effects of it. Stifling days without so much as a lick of a breeze and muggy, hot, sleepless nights were affecting everyone in town but the person who’s nose was put out of joint the most by the hot weather was Mr Gold.

Mr Gold like the other residents found himself tossing and turning in his bed every night for the past two weeks, his sheets stuck to him with the heat and he was struggling to sleep even with his bedroom window thrown wide open, he would eventually tire and doze off in the early hours, only to be shocked rudely awake again at 7am by his alarm clock which he promptly smashed to smithereens with his cane, just as well it was only a cheap plastic one.

He stumbled out of bed and was momentarily blinded by the sunshine when he looked towards the window pulling his curtains closed immediately. Another gloriously hot sunny day, it made him feel sick. He made his way to his kitchen feeling like death warmed over and poured himself a glass of water and dunked as many ice cubs in to it as he could get from the freezer taking out a packet of frozen peas as well and pressing them in turns against his forehead and neck.

He was not going anywhere near the shop today, it would be too much to be stuck in that cave in this heat and wearing one of those suits. However unfortunately it was a Wednesday which meant that he still had the rounds to make in order to collect the rent from his tenants and he was not looking forward to that. It was too hot to drink coffee so he had no caffeine to rouse him from his irritated and sleep deprived state and he prayed to whatever god might be listening that by some miracle every tenant might be forthcoming with their rent today because this was not the day they wanted to be giving excuses. This was the day that any excuses and begging would be met with an immediate eviction notice.

He sighed and made his way back upstairs to get cleaned up, the shower was refreshingly cool and he was loathed to leave it but rent was rent so he exited the bathroom to get dressed.  As he left his house that morning he was so distracted by the heat that he failed to notice that the for sale sign on the house next door was gone. He was too preoccupied with trying not to burn his arse on the driver’s seat of his car which felt at present to him like it was roughly the same temperature as a greenhouse or an industrial oven.

He parked outside the shop, unable to stick the heat in the cadillac and made his rounds in town on foot. There was no breeze out, the air was still and the sun was high and blistering bright overhead in a glorious blue, cloudless sky as far as the eye could see. He barely managed to survive the rounds for the rent without melting into a puddle on his tenants’ doorsteps but it wouldn’t do for the landlord to be without his customary armour of a Dolce and Gabbana suit so he suffered in silence and quite literally sweated it out while counting the money passed to him.

On his way home he had a close encounter of the six legged variety. The car windows were all open front and back in an effort to keep him from dissolving in his seat when a wasp flew in his driver side window and bounced off the steering wheel, leaving itself lying concussed on his seat right between his legs. Mr Gold had been terrified of wasps ever since he’d been stung in the face by one when he was a child. So when the wasp landed on the seat he panicked “Fuck” he shouted as he swerved the car and practically threw it in to the nearest layby, all but kicked his driver side door open and jumped from his seat. “Ya dirty, buzzy wee bastard” he said when he turned and saw the wasp still lying twitching but stunned on his seat, his Scottish brogue coming out thick in his fit of temper.

For the second time that day he used the handle of his cane to flatten something, he reached into the glove compartment for tissues wiping what was left of the insect off both his seat and the cane and threw the tissues into an empty plastic bag which had been lying on the back seat. He got in the car again this time closing all of the windows with a huff and continued driving home. If it weren’t for the fact that he had a reputation to maintain and as such the town bastard couldn’t be seen to be affected by something as trifling as a mere heat wave he would have happily crawled up the steps to his house as it was he forced himself to walk. His suit was practically glued to him, the collar of his shirt stuck to the back of his neck and he couldn’t wait to be indoors so he could rip it off. He spent the rest of that day alternating between the shower, dinner, the shower again and his bed.

Between sleepless nights in which he was stifled in his sheets which ended up glued to him with sweat, being melted during the day in his suits and nasty six-legged little fuckers almost causing him to drive his Cadillac into a ditch it was safe to say that Mr Gold was not liking this heat wave at all. He awoke the next day after yet another hot, sleepless and sweaty night and decided there was nothing else for it today, no rent, no shop, no suits, no car and no wasps. He dressed in a light white shirt and a pair of light trousers which had been in the back of his wardrobe and planted himself on a lounger in the shade of the trees in his back garden barefoot, with a jug filled with lemonade and ice on a small table beside him and a fly swatter close to hand.

Nice warm weather was one thing but this was ridiculous, the hot weather made it nigh on impossible to even move beyond shaded areas, and had been going on for weeks. Being from Scotland Mr Gold was accustomed to a colder, wetter climate and the longer the heat wave lasted the more he was entertaining the notion of buying a nice cabin somewhere high up in the mountains with no neighbours, snow for six months of the year and plenty of forest around it.

He was quite content in his thoughts until he heard someone address him, he blinked as he opened his eyes and searched for the source of the voice to find a young woman looking over the fence at him from next door. Not just any young woman either but the most stunning woman he’d ever laid eyes on, with gorgeous auburn curls, stunning cerulean eyes and beautiful pale skin and she was clad only in a yellow bikini which was tied at her hips and her back. He sat for a moment staring at her and saying nothing _the heat has gone to your head, she’s just a mirage_ he told himself until she addressed him again “excuse me, you must be Mr Gold” she said “I’m your new neighbour, my name is Lacey, Lacey French”.

“Yes, I’m Mr Gold and it’s very nice to meet you Miss French” he replied when the power of speech returned to him, his gaze running up and down her body and lingering on her curves “I see your enjoying the hot weather today, bit of a sun worshipper are you dearie?”.

“Yes” she said grinning “actually on that note I was wondering if you might help me with something?” she asked him.

“Oh and what would that something be?” he questioned her.

“Well this is going to sound like a terribly cheesy chat up line but would you mind coming over here for a moment and helping me to put some suntan lotion on my back please.”

He had risen from his lounger but frozen to the spot the instant she mentioned the lotion. _Oh get a grip man your 55 years of age not some 15 year old boy who gets so excited he can’t control himself_ he mentally kicked himself _just go in help her with the lotion and leave again, simple_ he thought to himself.  “Ah very well Miss French, if you insist” he said making his way over to the fence which separated their properties and opening the gate.

“I do insist” she replied and he instantly froze again for she was now lying down on the ground, her head turned to the side and she was topless. He gulped and reached for the bottle of lotion with shaking hands but slowly became more confident as he began to massage the lotion into the soft skin of her back in circles, stroking her neck and rubbing it on the back of her shoulders and between her shoulder blades and then some on her lower back, and travelling back up her sides dangerously close to her bare breasts.

“That feels so good” she murmured drowsily to him, utterly relaxed under his ministrations “you have magical hands Mr Gold has anyone ever told you that? Such a firm but gentle touch.”

“Ah, I may have heard a remark or two about it down through the years” he replied "comes with the territory of repairing delicate antiques which is one of my lines of business” _it also comes with the territory of being an experienced lover my little beauty_ he thought to himself. Mr Gold decided it was time to back away and stood before he could give in to the temptation to unlace the strings of her bikini bottoms and show her just how magical his hands really were.

“All done Miss French” he told her as he made to return to his side of the fence, praying she wouldn’t look up and see the prominent bulge in his trousers.”

“Thank you Mr Gold” she replied her head still facing to the side away from him “perhaps if you’re up early enough tomorrow morning you might do me the same service again with those wonderful hands of yours, although I feel I should warn you, early mornings are when I prefer to sunbathe in the raw” she said looking up and winking cheekily at him.

Well if he hadn’t been able to sleep before he certainly wouldn’t be able to now. He returned to relaxing in his lounger the feeling of her silky bare skin under his hands staying with him and Mr Gold found for the first time that he was starting to enjoy this heat wave. Just as these thoughts were crossing his mind, a clap of thunder sounded directly overhead, startling him out of his lounger and drawing his attention to the clouds now gathering _oh you have got to be kidding me_ he thought but then he noticed Lacey had also been startled by the thunder and had lept up from the ground and pulled the large beach towel she’d been lying on around her.

“Are you alright Lacey?” he asked her.

“I should have known this was coming” she told him “that clamminess that always brings storms with it has been hanging in the air for days now” and then just as she said it the clouds opened and the rain started pouring.

“Tell you what dearie he called out to her, taking shelter under his back porch “why don’t you bring yourself over this side of the fence and join me inside” he gestured to his own house, I know plenty of ways for us to pass the time together until the sun comes out again” he told her while smiling lasciviously at her.

“As long as those ways all involve your hands Mr Gold I’m in” she replied walking past him into the house and grinning back at him wickedly over her shoulder as she dropped her towel.

“Oh dearie there’s no need for formalities between us, call me Nicholas it’s my first name, you’ll be moaning and gasping it soon enough” he told her as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
